


breakfast

by nsfwtin (tintinwrite)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tightness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinwrite/pseuds/nsfwtin
Summary: A morning treat...(Rin x Archer)Warning: 18+; explicit sexual content + graphic description;





	breakfast

-  
The smell of tea drew her awake. It was English Breakfast, from a brand she did not recognize. Archer must've found something hidden in the cupboards, she thought with a small smile to herself. It smelled divine, she could already taste the drop of honey and cream mixed with the richness of the leaves. 

She must've dozed off again, because Archer was suddenly standing there, beside her bed, silver tea tray in hand. 

"Good morning Master" He set down the tray in the empty space of the queen size bed. Rin felt something tingle, Archer was always so proper in the morning, but what happens during the night....

"Have a cuppa with me" Rin demanded. She sat up, her black hair tumbling around her shoulders. She dropped a sugar cube into the dark swirling liquid, watched it dissipate. Then she lightened it with a dip of cream. 

Archer was headed to the curtains, he takes his servitude too seriously, "No leave it Archer" Rin sipped her tea, "Come here."  
Archer obeyed, he sat on the edge of the bed "Closer" He looked over, questioning. 

Rin fanned her hair from her shoulders, she was wearing only a thin lace night dress, and she knew the silhouette of her body showed demurely against the low lighting. She took the liberty to lean back against her pillow, letting the silky fabric hug the shape of her breast and waist. 

"I said, have a cuppa with me" 

"I only made enough for one." Archer replied, rather stupidly. 

Rin was irritated, was she not being inviting enough? 

"Alright, then keep me company" She heard Archer sigh, and angrily she pressed on her command seal. 

"Is there anything more important than attending to your master?" She had gotten his attention, good. "I had a premonition last night, a warning." Suddenly she remembered the tender feelings she harbored when she woke up this morning, she wanted to be in his arms. "I lost you, in a battle somewhere, I was powerless- and afraid." 

Archer was looking at her now, "You are a powerful mage, Rin" -she felt the tingles again- "I will never let that happen." 

"Ok, then come closer" She wanted to feel his warmth. More, she wanted him inside her. 

He sat beside her on the bed. Wordlessly, Rin placed her head on his shoulders, one hand slipping under the covers. She felt his tense up, he was aware of her intentions now. She edged her hand towards his groin, felt the heat even above the leather of his armor. 

"Rin, what are you-" 

She kissed him, hard. At the same while she snaked her fingers around him and felt his skin, burning. She ran her palm over the tip of his cock, then gently down the length. Archer grunted into their kiss, Rin felt his hands grace lightly over her back. She let her fingers explore him, rubbing him and teasing him, until he was hard and she felt his whole length erect. 

"Stop, Rin-" Archer broke off the kiss, his voice came out hoarse. Rin bristled, and climbed atop of him. 

"Rin..." 

She took his cock inside her mouth. The precum was salty, his skin hot. Archer moaned, this time with less inhibition than before. She straddled him, with both hands and her lips pleasuring him. She ran her hands up and down his cock, planting kisses along the way. She felt his veins pulsing and the small twitches of his penis, she shuddered at the thought of him penetrating her and pushing, pushing until he was all the way inside. 

Rin could feel her panties soaked with her own excitement, and when Archer grabbed her waist and she felt him wrench aside her underwear, his breath and lips suddenly on her pussy, she was paralyzed. His handle on her was authoritative now, he bit at her clitoris, teased at her wetness. His breath was hot and his tongue felt so good in her, it drove Rin over the edge. She did not loosen her grip at his cock either, instead she took him inside her mouth, she felt him grunt, and his hands seemed to pull her towards him, away from his own climax. 

"You can't cum yet" Rin released her grip on him. Sitting up, she position herself over him, rubbing her pussy against his cock. "Don't you want to cum inside me?" She purred, rocking her hips back and forth. The heat from his cock was overwhelming, she wanted to take him inside her now, but it was much better to tease him. 

"Rin..." His voice was now only a whisper, he ran his hands over her thighs. 

"I want to hear you say it" She dictated, still rubbing herself against him. Her wetness now mingled with his. She could feel everything, from the microscopic twitches of his cock to the pulsing veins. 

"Whatever my Master commands" Archer said. Rin looked at him and all of a sudden all the tenderness and warmth she felt returned. She leaned down for a kiss, opening herself to him, letting his tongue overtake hers. Then she felt one of his hand tying down her waist, the other positioning his cock in front of her entrance.

With one thrust he penetrated her, she gasped into his mouth. "Archer....Mmm" She tightened and she felt him grow bigger inside of her. Her knees buckled and she lie atop on him, chest crushed against his. His hands grabbed at her ass and spread her wide, then he thrusted again, this time burying his whole length inside her. 

"Ah!" Rin cried into the nook of his shoulder, where she had buried her face from both the pain and pleasure. "So big- Archer, more- I want more-" 

He began to fuck her, slowly at first, with his arms locked around her small body. Then he went faster, with more vigor. The sound of their bodies coming together echoed in the room.

"Ah! Hnnn! Mmm!" Her moans came out in muffled cries. Rin could feel his cock swelling up, and herself clamping down on him. She completely let her controls go, she couldn't think of anything but the force of his cock penetrating her senses. 

"Archer- Ah! I think I am going to- cum- Mm!" Rin felt the waves creeping in her abdomen. But at this moment Archer stopped. With his cock still buried in her pussy, he sat upright. "Ah--!" In this position Rin could feel all of him, and in this position he spared a hand to tease at her clit while still thrusting into her. "No-! This is too much--" Her words were swallowed by his lips on hers. His tongue snaking its way into her mouth. He had his thumb on her clit and picked up his rhythm pounding into her. 

"I'm cummi- I'm cumming---" Rin breathed and shuddered, her pussy clasping and clenching around him. The sound of their fucking grew louder as her cum mixed with sweat, sticky on her thighs. 

He paused for her to calm the waves, then gently lowered her onto her back. Rin realized that he had not climaxed, the bastard with his stamina, he was still inside her, and if he starts moving again I will --!! 

As if reading her mind, Archer kissed her softly, caressing her hair, running his fingers down her neck, cupping her small breasts. She was still extremely sensitive, her moans came out in sweet cries when he rubbed his palm against her belly and around her clitoris. 

Then he pulled out. 

It was as if she had been gutted, suddenly she felt empty, cold, a lose of something integral. "No.." Rin whimpered, "Put it back" 

Archer kissed her neck and laid down next to her, with one hand he lifted up her leg, the other hand embracing her waist and searching until his fingers found her opening. 

Softly, his fingers opened her lower lips, she felt the tip of his cock entering. She held her breath. He was so massive and hard, her flesh swallowed him in greedily.

"Rin...you're so tight.. relax" He petted her hair, kissed her ear lightly. 

Archer pressed until he was all the way inside. He didn't move until Rin had relaxed, then he began to draw long and slow movements in and out of her. 

"Ahh! Ahh- Hnn" Rin held onto his arms. She had barely recovered from her first orgasm when she felt the second waves coming. At the same time she knew he was near climax too when he began to grunt with every stroke. 

"Archer- you're growing bigger- so hot- ah! hnn" 

Archer responded by bringing her on top of him once more, spreading her wide, holding her thighs open and thrusting in all of his length. He fingered her clitoris, fast and rough. "Shi- Ah! AH! AH!" Rin tried to sit up, tried to close her legs, but Archer had an iron grip on her thigh, holding her open, their bodies coming together in passion. She was helpless against his powerful physique, and Rin felt ecstatic at his unprecedented dominance. 

"Fuck.." He grunted into her hair. 

"Archer, I'm coming---again" 

But it was him who came first. Rin felt his cock explode and the sticky cum that burned inside her, she squeezed every drop of him as she came, her legs shaking and her body spasming from the pleasure. He let her go at last, his cock popping from her pussy as he withdrew, the mess of cum and sweat and fluid splattered on their thighs. 

She curled up beside him and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Next time, you could just tell me." Archer said. 

Rin reddened, "There's nothing to tell you" 

"I always let you know when my mana is running low" Archer smiled, he was always glib after their lovemaking. 

"Whatever" Rin got up from the bed and smoothed out her hair. "Oh look, the Tea's spilled." 

She left Archer to clean that up.

**Author's Note:**

> I only watched Fate/Stay Night and shipped RinArcher before I knew Archer was actually shirou-fucking-emiya alternative universe (eye rolling emoji). I would like to erase that bullshit canon thanks. Rin deserves better than Shitrou. 
> 
> I was really into -submissive manservant Archer who obeys Rin unconditionally- and I love the idea of Rin being (sexually) needy of him but too proud to admit it. But they both know what they want, especially Archer. I want him to spoil Rin a bit. 
> 
> Anyways, until next time (°◡°♡).:｡


End file.
